1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus that reproduces signals recorded on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a general practice to use a video tape recorder (VTR) using a 1/2-inch or 8-mm width magnetic tape in recording video signals and audio signals in the form of analog signals.
FIG. 5 is a block diagram showing the configuration of a conventional VTR. Referring to FIG. 5, a recording-review function of checking what is being video-taped will be explained. A video image picked up by a camera 51 and a sound picked up by a microphone 52 are processed for recording by a video signal processing circuit 53 and an audio signal processing circuit 54 and combined by an adder 55 into one signal which is then sent to a recording head 56. When a shooting start command is issued through an input key 57, a system control circuit 58 sends a record command to a servo circuit 59, which controls a capstan motor 60 and a drum motor 61 so as to rotate them at rotational frequencies for recording. The recording head 56 attached to a drum 62 records received signals representing a video image and sound onto a magnetic tape 63.
When a user stops shooting by pressing the input key 57, the system control circuit 58, in response to the command from the input key 57, sends a recording review command to the servo circuit 59. The servo circuit 59 stops the two motors 60, 61 to stop the recording operation and then reverses the capstan motor 60. At this time, the drum motor 61 is controlled to match the relative speed of a reproducing head 64 on the drum 62 so that signals recorded on the magnetic tape 63 can be reproduced. The signals reproduced by the reproducing head 64 are converted by a video signal processing circuit 65 into video signals and by an audio signal processing circuit 66 into audio signals. The video signals are displayed on a viewfinder 67 and the audio signal is sent to a headphone terminal 68.
The servo circuit 59 counts the pulses (CFG) that are output each time the capstan motor 60 rotates and rewinds the magnetic tape 63 to a position where video-taping is started. Then, the servo circuit 59 controls the capstan motor 60 and the drum motor 61 so as to rotate in the same direction and at the same speed as those during the recording, and performs reproduction to a position of the magnetic tape 63 where the video-taping is stopped. The user monitors the video image being reproduced on the viewfinder 67.
The above-mentioned VTR, however, has a drawback that it takes a rather long time to rewind the recorded magnetic tape in order to perform the recording-review and it takes a very long time to reproduce the tape in a normal reproducing mode.